Frozen
by Ana Nyxdaughter
Summary: a thousand years after the Argo II crash, Percy has no choise but start a new life, with new friends, a new name and no memory
1. protocol

Protocol

A man and a woman entered the room. It was room full of computers of last generation, and a lot of people working in different tasks, like checking computer and taking notes. But what really caught attention weren't the workers nor the computers, but the human figure in the middle of the room that was frozen in a gigantic block of ice. It was a boy, around seventeen with jet black hair. He was tall and was wearing old style clothes: an orange shirt that looked like there had been something written on it, but had been lost a long time ago and common jeans. The boy had been found with other six bodies in what used to be Alaska two years ago, but differently from the others he was alive. The government and scientists wanted to melt the ice, but they didn't know what could happen to the boy's body after all that time frozen.

The women turned to the men by her side. He was around forty-five, had brown hair, and looked confident, even sitting on a wheelchair. "So, what do you think Mr. President?" the women asked. The president focused on the piece of ice "I believe that you can't keep up with this any longer. It has been too expensive, and I have taken my decision. You'll melt the ice" "But sir…" the women started to say, but was cut off by the president "I've made my decision general. Start the process right now!" "As you wish sir" The general start to yell orders. The president sat on his wheelchair while watched the ice melt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His head hurt like hell. He looked around and noticed that he was in a small room with white walls, a door and a table. He tried to sit, but he discovered that he couldn't. Then, tried to recall the last thing he remembered. There was a crash. Yes, a crash, after that nothing, but that was normal, right? Not remembering what happened after an accident was normal, so he tried to remember what happened before the accident, and again nothing was found. Now _that _wasn't normal. Wasn't he supposed to remember things like his name, or how old he was, or his parents' names? But still, somehow, it felt like it wasn't the first time that something like that happened to him. He tried to focus in other things like: where he was and how he got there. Looking down at his body, he noticed that there was nothing covering his chest. He had a well build body, but it seemed a bit pale. Well, not really pale, but a fading blue. It also felt cold like he had not been warm for a long time and his body was still getting used to the heat making him ponder what happened to him.

The door opened, taking him out of his thoughts. A girl about his age, or what he imagined it to be, walked in. She had dark brown hair and eyes, her body was well build, and the way she walked gave her the air of a fighter and the impression that she wasn't someone to be messed with. She looked to him as if she was trying to find out if he could fight. The girl took out a walkie-talkie and said "He's wake" without taking her eyes out of him. "Can you speak?" She asked, now talking to him. "Yes", his voice sounded soft and weak as if he hadn't spook for a long time. "So I guess you speak English them, my name is Lorena, and I will ask you some questions, OK?" "Sure, and I will try to answer them." "What is your name?" "I don't know" "What do you mean? You don't have a name?" "I-I'm not sure. I think I do. I just can't remember it" "What can you remember?" "There was a crash besides it, nothing. Do you know what happened?" Lorena took a deep breath and said "We found you in the ice with other six corpses, all frozen. Somehow you were alive, we don't know how, but your heart and the other organs, even the lungs, were still working. As for your memories," she made a pause "we imagine that when we melted the thermal shock damaged your brain causing your memory loss." Lorena said in a matter-of-fact way. "You're talking about a 'we' not 'I'." He said with curiosity. "Who is the 'we'? Where am I? For how long was I out?" She looked at him with pity. "The 'we' is the government of the _La Estrella_. We are on the Headquarters of Military Research, or HMR, near what used to be New York City before the war." She made a pause and again her expression was filled with pity. "I am sorry you have to hear that, but we found you and the other six five years ago, and, as a procedure, we run testes to know how old the bodies are. The results indicated that they were from around 2013 and we are in 4028" The boy froze. He had been in the ice for around two thousand years. It could _not_ be true; it just couldn't. But, why a strange would lie to him? He was too shocked to say anything. "I am sorry you have to go through this," Lorena said with a hopeful smile, "but I think we have to come up with a name to you. After all, we _have _to call you something. So, what do you want to be called?" "I don't know you choose it." "Mmm, let me see. You know, you look like my great uncle Neptune. I guess you could go by Nep." She smiled at him. Nep smiled back. It was a great name.


End file.
